


Devil's Traps and Angels

by horsefeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get a call from Bobby, asking them to help out another hunter in a town overrun by demons where they meet a new and unlikely ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Traps and Angels

  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
  
  
  
It had started out as a random hunting job. Dean and Sam were cruising down the road when Dean’s phone rang.  
“Hey Bobby.”  
 The voice on the other line sounded stressed.  
“Boys, we’ve got a problem.”  
  
“There’s a full blown apocalypse going on, Bobby, what problems don’t we have?”  
  
“Ha, ha, very funny, but I’m not in the joking mood right now. I have a friend down in Iowa, and he’s having a bit of a demon problem.”  
  
“Almost every state has a demon problem.”  
  
“Shut up and listen for one second. I’m not talking some piddly little, a couple dozen demons roaming around, I’m talking an entire city overrun with the little bastards. Now, my friend has got the situation under control for the moment, but I don’t think he’s going to hold out for very long.”  
  
“Does this friend have a name?”  
  
“Yes, it’s Jason Callaway. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you boys could run down there and give him a hand. He’s new to the hunting business, and I think he’s gotten a little more than he bargained for on his first try. Could you handle that?”  
  
“I guess so Bobby. Where in Iowa is this kid at?”  
  
“Carter Lake”  
  
“Alright, we’re on our way.’  
  
  
    They stopped off at a gas station to pick up some supplies on their way. Several cases of salt, spray paint, gallons of water, and some candy bars. As they continued on their way, Sam questioned Dean about the specifics of where they were going.  
  
“So what exactly are we doing?”  
  
“We’re heading to Carter Lake, Iowa. Bobby said that a young hunter there was having a demon problem. He asked us to help him out.”  
  
“Have you called Cas?”  
  
“Yeah. He hasn’t awnsered. I guess it’s not that important to him.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
    Arriving into the city, the streets were deserted. Only scraps of paper blowing in the wind showed any sign of movement. Parking the Impala, Sam and Dean stepped out. Gathering some supplies from the trunk, they walked off down the street, searching for any signs of life, be it the demons or the hunter. Silence wrapped around them like a wet blanket, making it hard to think. Turning at almost every sign of movement, they made they way down. All of the sudden, a crash coming from an alleyway caught their attention. A shape moved in the shadows. Dean signaled to Sam, and they moved silently towards the direction of the movement with their guns raised. Dean rounded the corner and stopped as the man stopped. Dean looked around, searching for signs of anyone else, then flung himself at the man, pressing him up against the wall.  
  
“Please don’t hurt me!” the man screamed.  
  
“Who are you?!” Dean demanded.  
  
“I’m Jason.” He replied.  
  
Dean slackened his grip on his shirt collar. “Jason Callaway?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s me. How did you know?”  
  
“My friend Bobby Singer, called me, told me to come help you. Said you were in over you’re head.”  
  
“That was days ago, I’ve been here on my own. Are you Dean Winchester?”  
  
Dean let him go. “Yep, that’s me. Where is everyone?”  
  
“You mean the demons?”  
  
“Yes, of course, the demons. Where are they?”  
  
“They’re hiding away, doing god knows what. A few attacked me when I first came into town, but I don’t know where they went to after that. I’m afraid they’re up to something.”  
  
Sam showed up at the instant, looking confused. “What’s going on? Who is this?” he asked Dean.  
  
Dean turned to him, “Sam, this is Jason Callaway. He’s who we’re supposed to be looking after.”  
  
“Hey. You ok?” Sam said turning to Jason.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just been hell the past couple of days.”  
  
“Trust me, this is nothing compared to hell.” Dean interjected. “Anyway, we should probably get moving before it gets dark.”  
  
  
    They holed up in an apartment complex that sat above a sandwich shop. After the usual routine of salting all the doors and windows and putting devil’s traps next to them, they concentrated on food. The store downstairs still had electricity, so they demon-proofed it too so they could go down to raid the fridge whenever they needed. Checking their supplies, they sat and discussed what to do next.  
  
“If the demons are hiding, what are they hiding from?” Dean asked.  
  
Sam replied, “Maybe they’re not hiding, maybe their just biding their time. Waiting.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Us. I mean, there’s probably a bounty out on our heads. They know that if they take an entire city, we’re bound to show up eventually. Us, or some other hunters.”  
  
“What makes you so special?”  
  
Sam and Dean turned to look at Jason.  
  
“I mean, why would they want you specifically? Why not settle for some other hunters? Why not me?”  
  
“Their big daddy, Lucifer, kind of wants us dead. Well, me, he would love to see dead, and Sam, he wants to be his meat suit.” Dean replied.  
  
“Meat suit? You mean, vessel?”  
  
“If that’s how you want to put it.”  
  
“So, you think that’s why they’re here?”  
  
“We have a pretty good idea that’s why.”  
  
“What do we do now? We can’t just let an entire city of demons stay here.”  
  
“I agree.” Sam said, “How are we gonna take them out?”  
  
Dean nodded, “I’m gonna call in a favor.”  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
    Dean stood outside by himself, pacing. He called out,  
  
“Hey Cas, I could really use your help here! I know you’re probably busy, but an entire city full of demons must be important so…”  
  
Dean stopped when he heard a noise from behind. Castiel stood there, looking a bit perturbed.  
  
“You called?”  
  
“You came. Why weren’t you awnsering your phone?”  
  
“You guessed right, I was busy, at the time. What do you need?”  
  
“As you’ve probably heard, we have a bit of a demon problem. Can you help?”  
  
“I can. Why should I?”  
  
“Damnit Cas, because I thought it would be easier to go up against an army of demons with an angel up my sleeve. Why shouldn’t you?”  
  
Castiel started to look angry. “Maybe because it’s not my job to be at your beck and call 24 hours a day. Maybe I have problems of my own.” He took a deep breath and calmed down. “But I’ll help you.”  
  
“Thank you Cas.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
  
    When Dean returned, Sam looked surprised to see Cas. “You got him to come?” he asked.  
  
“It took a bit of persuasion, but, yeah, I got through to him.” Dean replied.  
   
Sam shrugged and went on showing Jason how to make holy water. Cas stood in a corner, his face almost expressionless. Dean went up to him.  
  
“Castiel, I’m glad you’re here to help. I’m still a bit skeptical on how we’re going to pull this off.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll find a way. What were you planning to do?”  
  
“I was thinking we would find where the center of demons was and take them out. Once we’ve accomplished that, I’d like to know who is in charge of this little attack squad, and have a nice chat with them. Then, after we’ve taken out as many demons as we can find by the end of the day and searched for survivors, we torch the place and ride off into the sunset.”  
  
“A fairly complicated plan, but it might just work. Are you certain there are survivors?”  
  
“Do you think there isn’t?”  
  
“Not that I can tell.”  
  
“Well thanks Cas, aren’t you a bucket of sunshine.”  
  
By now Sam and Jason had stopped what they were doing and were listening to Dean and Castiel’s conversation.  
  
“So that’s the plan?” Jason asked.  
  
“Basically, yeah.” Said Dean.  
  
“Well then,” Jason stood up and stretched. “Better get some rest for tomorrow.”  
  
By the time they had all settled down to sleep, except Castiel, of course, Dean was exhausted. As he lay awake, waiting for sleep to come, he thought about what tomorrow would bring.  
  
  
    The sun hid behind the clouds at the dawn silently rose. Not even bird song disrupted the cold morning. Unknown creatures stirred in the shadows while the first of the group awoke. Sam lay in the bed, preparing himself for the day. Meanwhile, Castiel leaned against one of the walls, resting with his eyes closed. Sam silently climbed out of the bed he had shared with Jason because he didn’t want the 17-year-old to have to sleep on the floor. Cas looked up and shifted to stand.  The next to awake was Dean, a few minutes later. Rolling over, Sam was in the bathroom, cleaning up, while Jason was still fast asleep.  
  
“Sam.” Dean whispered.  
  
Sam stopped what he was doing and walked over to Dean. “Yeah?”  
  
“Be careful today Sammy,”  
  
“Dean, you don’t have to worry about me. I have been doing this almost as long as you have.”  
  
Castiel spoke up, “Your brother is right Dean. He can accomplish this.”  
  
“Thanks Cas, but that’s not what I meant. I mean… oh, never mind.”  
  
“No, what?” Sam asked.  
  
“It’s nothing, just…” Dean waved in Sam’s direction. “Go back to what you were doing.”  
  
Dean headed for the door and went downstairs to gather his thoughts. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs though, he looked up through the windows and saw people, gathered around and near the complex.  
  
“Son of a bitch.”  
  
He turned on his heels and walked back up the stairs. When he reached the top and opened the door, everyone turned. Sam spoke up, “Yeah, we know.”

  
  
 **Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
    Gathering supplies and checking their weapons, they prepared to go into battle. Filing down the stairs, nobody spoke. Reaching the widows, every one of the demons had disappeared.  
  
“Where have they gone?” Jason asked.  
  
“Probably wanted the element of surprise.” Sam replied. “We’re going to have to split up.”  
  
“Jason, I want you to go with Sam.” Dean told him. “Cas, you’re with me.”  
  
They went off in separate directions. Dean had his shotgun poised and at the ready while Castiel followed close behind, not carrying anything. Every sound put Dean on edge, while Cas quietly and calmly looked in the direction of the noise, assessed what it was, then went back to walking. It was starting to tick Dean off. Suddenly, a man jumped out of the shadows. Dean spun around and aimed his gun straight at the man’s head. The man flung his hands up, looked as scared as a rabbit.  
  
“P-p-p, please, d-don’t hurt me. I-I …”  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes and cocked his gun. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his holy water and splashed it on the man. The man flinched and turned his head as the water burned his skin like acid. Turning back, his eyes flicked black.  
  
“Oh well, nice try.”  
  
He waved to Cas, who was staring at him, his blade drawn. Turning to Dean, he asked, “Still have your angel?”  
  
Dean stared back at him. “What do you want here?”  
  
“I wanted to tell you that you have a bit of a problem.” He smiled. “Look around.”  
  
Dean lowered his gun a bit a turned. Castiel still watched the demon. As Dean looked, demons slowly stepped forwards out of the shadows, surrounding them.  
  
“Now,” the demon said. “You’re going to come with me. Or, I can just kill all of your friends and your world, and make your watch while I gut every single one of them.”  
  
“Or,” Cas stepped forwards. “We can kill you all and go home.”  
  
“Aw, that’s so sweet, your little guard dog is growling at me.” The demon smiled. “Let’s see if his bite is worse than his bark.”  
  
He lunged at Dean with a knife and slashed as Dean jumped out of the way. At the same time all the others poured into the center of the street and swarmed around them. Castiel was immediately slashing and stabbing with his blade, trying to keep the demons away from Dean and the demon as they fought. They noise was deafening as several demons fell at one time, just to be replaced by twice as many, all of them carrying knives and guns. The battle seemed to go on forever. Meanwhile, Dean ducked and rolled as he dropped his shotgun after he ran out of rounds and pulled his knife. Their blades locked for a moment.  
  
“If you really think you can win this war, you’re wrong. Eventually, my lord will win, and the earth will be laid to waste.” The demon boasted, smiling.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Dean said. “Well, you can bite me, you son of a bitch.”  
  
The smile on the demon’s face vanished. He growled and pushed in harder. Dean shoved hard and knocked the demon off his feet. He lunged down towards him and held him down, his knife poised over his throat as he kicked his knife away.  
  
“Any last words.” He asked.  
  
“Go to hell.”  
  
  
    Castiel was spinning around, killing demons with every stroke. Moving so fast, he could barely comprehend what was going on around him. When it got quiet, he didn’t even notice, he just kept going.  
Suddenly, as he turned around to strike, a hand caught his in the blink of an eye. He stopped, his blade raised. A girl, about 20, in a black and white suit with an blade in her other hand, was standing in front of him, holding his wrist. The sword stopped inches from her chest. Dozens of demons lay behind her. She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
“Hello brother.” She said.  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
    “Hayyel. Why are you here?”  
  
“Why? Am I not allowed to be here?” she asked.  
  
“There are demons everywhere. It's not safe.”  
  
She frowned. “I can take care of myself, Castiel. I am nearly as old as you are.”  
  
“I know that. I haven’t seen you in a couple of decades. Where have you been?”  
  
“Busy.”  
  
“I expect so.” Cas sighed.  
  
  
    Dean looked up towards Castiel. A young woman was standing in front of him, talking to him. Dean stood up and walked over, wondering who she was and why she was here.  
  
“Cas, what’s going on?”  
  
Castiel turned around and looked at him. “This is Hayyel. She’s an angel.”  
  
“Great, more angels. Why is she here?” Dean said.  
  
“She, is standing right here.” Hayyel gave him a sour look.  
  
“Ok Hayyel, why are you here? Unless you’re here to help with our demon problem.”  
  
“I’m not.” She stepped towards him, starting to get angry.  
  
Castiel put himself in between them and looked towards Dean. “She’s an guardian angel. She protects the wild animals of the earth.”  
  
Hayyel stood with her hands on her hips, still glaring at Dean. “ I’ve heard you have a certain talent for ticking off angels. I first I just thought it was because the ones you’ve met always have a stick up their ass. But now I realize it’s just you.”  
  
Dean gave her a smug look. “Thanks.”  
  
“It wasn’t a compliment.” She turned and began to walk away.  
  
“Where are you going?” Dean called after her.  
  
Hayyel spun on her heel. “To do my job.” Then she disappeared.  
  
  
    Sam and Jason had an easier time. The few demons that showed up immediately left after they had killed the first one. Since no one had bothered them, they were a bit surprised when Dean and Cas showed up looking worse for wear.  
  
“Hey, what happened?” Sam questioned.  
  
“We met some demons.” Dean responded.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And, we ganked them.”  
  
Sam nodded and turned to Jason. “Let’s go.”  
  
When they got back to the complex, Jason asked Dean, “Hey, are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s just…”  
  
Sam came towards where they were standing. “What Dean?”  
  
“There was an angel, her name was Hayyel. Cas told me that she was the protector of wild animals. She got mad at me, then disappeared.”  
  
“Hm. The getting mad at you part I understand, you seem to be good at that. But why did she leave?”  
  
“She said she had a job to do.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Jason spoke up. “Another angel? How old was she?”  
  
“She looked to be about in her twenties.” Dean responded.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Why? You know, it’s only a vessel. She’s probably millennia old.”  
  
Jason shrugged.  
  
  
    Dean brought out a map of the city and started explaining to everyone what the plan was. Cas popped out for a while, then reappeared.  
  
“The main places where I saw a group of demons are here, here, and here.” He said, pointing to spots on the map. “I suggest we stay together as a group, that way we don’t get caught and surrounded like last time.”, with a look over at Dean.  
  
Dean stared right back. “But, if we stay together and we get caught anyway, instead of just getting one or two of us, they get the entire family package.”  
  
Castiel looked embarrassed. “You have a point but, if we’re careful and keep a look out, we have a better chance of finding the main base of operations and eliminating it quickly before any suspicions are aroused on part of the demons.”  
  
“Fine Cas, we’ll go with your plan, only because I don’t want to waste time arguing with you. I hope it works.”  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
  
They traveled fast, taking out demons along the way. When they reached the first point Castiel had mentioned, things didn’t go so well. The demons were just waiting for them. In the brawl, Jason was badly wounded and had to be taken out of the fight by Sam. Everyone else escaped with minor injuries and the demons were all killed, but tempers were rising and everyone was getting moody.  
  
“Son of a bitch! I knew we should have taken the kid home.” Dean said.  
  
“Dean, we couldn’t have predicted this would happen.” Sam tried to comfort him.  
  
“Not now Sam!” Dean snapped back.  
  
Sam looked hurt. “I’m sorry.” Dean sighed. “I didn’t mean to put it that way.”  
  
“It’s alright.” Sam said. “Well, what are we going to do now?”  
  
“We keep going.”  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see where the voice had come from.  
  
Hayyel was standing in the street behind them. “What? Are you surprised to see me?” she asked.  
  
Dean awnsered back. “I thought you were busy?”  
  
“I was. But now, after seeing what you’re going through to try and keep this planet safe, I’ve decided I ‘d like to help.” She waved over to Cas.  
  
“Oh,” Dean said. “And how could you help?  
  
At that moment, a feral cat streaked out of one of the alleyways, jumped into the air, and landed in Hayyel’s arms. It buried it’s face in her shoulder and purred happily as she petted it. She responded to Dean’s question. “Contrary to what _you_ might believe, I have just as much power as any other angel. Not including archangels, of course.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we don’t need your help.” Dean snapped at her.  
  
Sam caught Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, stop and think for a minute. We may have Castiel, but think if we had two angels on our side. The demons wouldn’t expect that. Granted, they might not even know she’s here. Please, just think about it.”  
  
Dean stopped, and after a while, sighed and turned around. “I suppose you could help.” He then proceeded by walking away.  
  
After the others had left, leaving Castiel standing and Hayyel holding her cat, Cas walked up to her.  
  
“I, for one, am glad you decided to assist us.”  
  
“Thank you, Castiel. I just hope I can be of assistance before I lose my temper.”  
  
  
  
    Since Castiel’s original idea had obviously not worked, they split into pairs this time, Sam, Jason, and Hayyel in one group, and Cas and Dean in another. Going at each side of building number two, Cas and Hayyel entered first, clearing the way for the hunters. They caught one of the demons in a devil’s trap they had laid for just that purpose and the rest either killed or exorcised.  
  
“Where is your base?” Dean asked.  
  
They had all gathered around the demon Dean had tied up on a chair in the devils trap.  
  
The demon tilted his head and gave them a defiant stare. “Why would I tell you?”  
  
Dean held up his knife. “Because if you don’t, I’ll gut you like a fish.”  
  
The demon laughed. “Why should that scare me? You think I’m afraid of the little skills you learned from your time in the pit?” He narrowed his eyes and smiled. “How about you untie me and we can compare?”  
  
Dean tightened his grip on the knife and stabbed the demon in the gut, only going deep enough to make it hurt. The demon grunted.  
  
“Nice try kid, but you’re going to have to do more than stab me with your little toy knife to make me talk.”  
  
“I don’t like your tone.” Hayyel tightened her grip on her blade.  
  
The demon rolled his head towards her. “Oh, don’t even get me started on you, angel. My boss would like a word with you. How did you even escape our sight in the first place?”  
  
“After thousands of centuries, I’ve acquired ways of staying off your radar. Whenever I have to go out of my way to squash a bug like you it really screws up my day.”  
  
“So, why are you here if you don’t like messing around with us?”  
  
“Because your apocalypse is messing with the planet. Humans aren’t the only ones who are affected by it.”  
  
“Funny, because I don’t see you every time I kill a cat.”  
  
She looked like she was about to drive the angel blade of hers right into his throat, here and now. Luckily, Cas stepped in front of her before anything got out of hand.  
  
“Enough!” He looked at the demon. “I believe Dean wasn’t finished asking you a question.”  
  
Dean stepped forwards. “Thank you Cas.” Turning to the demon, he said, “Now, I’ll ask you one more time, where is your base?”  
  
“Go, to, hell.”  
  
“Wrong awnser.”  
  
Dean shoved the knife into his chest, plunging it in deep this time. The demon screamed as the knife zapped him with its power, destroying his very essence. He slumped into the chair, lifeless.  
  
Dean cleaned off his knife and slipped it back into his pocket. Looking up at everyone else, he said,  
  
“What are you all doing there staring at me. Let’s get moving.”  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
  
    The third building was the biggest. The three stories of concrete walls were cracked and faded. They entered the way they had with the last building, with the angels going in first and the hunters next. Every demon that crossed their path was immediately killed. Floor after floor, every demon fell. They met at a giant steel door. Hayyel stepped forwards.  
  
“This is where we get off.” She said, pointing to the symbols that had been scrawled on the door. “You know where to find us.” She and Castiel disappeared.  
  
Sam nodded and bent down to pick the lock on the door. At that not working they all backed up and kicked at the door. The door groaned but wouldn’t budge. Finally, as a last resort, Dean grabbed some of the explosives he had packed in his bag earlier and glued them on the door. Taking cover, Dean grabbed the charge line and once they were all in a safe location, hit the trigger. A jaw-rattling boom hit them like a freight train. When the dust had cleared, the doors were blown wide open and several demons lay scattered like dolls around them. Looking up from their hiding place, only a few demons were left standing. One, wearing a cheap suit, stepped through the doorway and brushed himself off.  
  
“So, what can I do for you boys?”  
  
Dean stood. “I gather you’re the on in charge. In that case, you can tell us where your boss is and where we can find him.”  
  
“And why would I do that, when I could just kill you and take your brother to him. I’m sure he’d be pleased to have his vessel handed to him on a silver plate.”  
  
“Because you demons are dead stupid. You might want to look up my friend.”  
  
The demon tilted his head up and scowled. Dean had painted a devil’s trap onto the ceiling, right above where the demon was standing.  
  
Dean smiled. “Shall I repeat the question?”  
  
  
    “I’ll tell you what you’d like to know. It doesn’t matter to me, I’m supposed to tell you anyway.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you tell me in the first place, before we had to go through this business.”  
  
“Because I didn’t want you to think you were in charge.”  
  
“So, then what is it?”  
  
“Lucifer wants you to know, that your brother,” He smiled. “Is hiding something.”  
  
Dean got in his face. “What?!”  
  
The demon closed his eyes. “And that’s my cue.” He stared back at Dean. “Catch you later.”  
  
A strong wind blew through the room causing Dean, Sam, and Jason to turn away, just for one second. When they turned back, he was gone.  
  
  
  
    Walking down the stairs, they were all silent. Castiel and Hayyel were waiting for them.  
  
“How did it go?” Cas asked.  
  
“How do you think it went?” Dean awnsered.  
  
“I’m guessing not well.” Hayyel said.  
  
“Thanks for the input.”  
  
“Just trying to be civil, jeez.” She walked further away.  
  
“So, what happened?” Castiel tried to comfort Dean for the second time that day.  
  
“We got inside,”  
  
“Yes, I heard the explosion. Was that really necessary?”  
  
“Yes, Cas, it was. We were kind of low on angel power at the time. Anyway, we got in and on of them stepped up and I caught him in a devils trap I’d laid. He seemed to be the one in charge. After a while, he said he had a message for me. About Sam.”  
  
“What was it?”  
  
Dean leaned in. “He said Sam was hiding something.”  
  
“Highly unlikely. I would have found out by now. Besides, demon’s are prone to lying, aren’t they?”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
